24
by hiirei
Summary: Osomatsu tidak lagi menyukai tanggal dua puluh empat Mei.


Hari ini tanggal dua puluh empat Mei. Hari ulang tahun mereka berenam.

Biasanya Osomatsu sangat menanti hari ini, hari ulang tahun mereka.

(Dan hari ini ia merayakannya sendirian.)

.

.

.

.

24

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 _Setting di episode 24._

 **Matsuno's Birthday Fic 1/2—Osomatsu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Biasanya jika seseorang berulang tahun, dia akan mendapat kejutan dari orang-orang terdekat. Diberi hadiah, diberi ucapan selamat, atau mungkin dikerjai habis-habisan. Biasanya hari seperti ini dihabiskan bersama keluarga, teman, atau siapapun.

Untuk tahun ini, Osomatsu Matsuno merayakan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Kelima adiknya sudah lama pergi meninggalkan rumah, beberapa mendapat pekerjaan, sebagian masih mencari, dan semua tinggal di tempat lain. Osomatsu sudah tidak (ingin) mendengar kabar mereka sejak dua bulan belakangan.

Tadi pagi, ibunya memang sudah menyiapkan sebuah kue, khusus untuknya sendiri. Tidak lagi perlu berebut untuk mendapat bagian, tidak perlu berkelahi untuk meniup lilin, dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia coret-coret wajahnya menggunakan krim kue.

(Ia rindu adik-adiknya.)

Siang itu, setelah ia menghabiskan kue ulang tahunnya (sebenarnya rasanya enak, manis, namun entah ia rasa ada yang kurang), Osomatsu mendudukkan dirinya di atap. Di tempat Karamatsu biasa duduk untuk menulis puisi-puisi yang dijadikan lagu serta bernyanyi dengan gitarnya (tentu dia masih ingat).

Totoko tadi datang, mengucap selamat untuknya, dan menanyakan kabar. Dia menjawab sebisanya, ya aku baik-baik saja—kalau merasa hampa bisa disebut baik-baik saja—bagaimana denganmu? Ditambah senyuman terpaksa dan kekehan canggung. Osomatsu sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun, namun tidak sopan, kan, mengacuhkan wanita?

Setelah perbincangan yang singkat—serta canggung—Totoko pamit, dan Osomatsu pun mengantarnya sampai rumah. Ketika sudah melambaikan tangan dan ia sudah berbalik badan untuk kembali pulang, si wanita mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada khawatir.

"Semoga kau bisa kembali menjadi Osomatsu-kun yang dulu."

(Bukankah Osomatsu yang dulu sama saja dengan yang sekarang? Tak memiliki pekerjaan, tak melakukan hal berarti, dan hanya menjadi sampah masyarakat?)

Sebenarnya Osomatsu tidak terlalu suka berada di dalam rumah semenjak kelima adiknya pergi. Karena—entah disengaja atau memang mereka lupa—ada beberapa barang milik adik-adiknya yang tertinggal di sudut-sudut rumah. Baik itu benda dengan ciri khas mereka, majalah porno, baju, atau hal lainnya yang membuatnya ingat akan kelima adiknya.

Seperti kacamata hitam Karamatsu, yang ada di dalam lemari dekat tumpukan pakaian milik Osomatsu. Pernah sekali ia mencoba memakainya, lalu bercermin sembari berpikir mungkin jika ia memiliki alis setebal adik pertamanya, dia juga bisa menjadi pribadi yang menyakitkan. (Tapi akhirnya dia kembali menaruh benda itu di tempat semula. Tidak ingin teringat bahwa benda itu adalah benda favorit si adik.)

Atau kemeja hijau kotak-kotak milik Choromatsu. Baju yang seringkali dipakai si anak ketiga jika pergi ke konser idolanya, pakaian yang hampir selalu dipakai selain baju yang kembaran dengan yang lain. Osomatsu heran ketika pertama kali melihatnya, terlipat rapi di lemari bagian Choromatsu. Sampai sekarang pun dia tidak tahu alasan si adik meninggalkan kemeja kesukaannya.

Mainan-mainan kucing juga pernah ia lihat ada di tempat penyimpanan. Mungkin sengaja disimpan di sana oleh Ichimatsu. Tapi bukankah adik ungunya itu sangat suka kucing? Lalu bagaimana bisa meninggalkan benda yang hampir selalu ada di tangannya? (Osomatsu kira, suatu hari Ichimatsu akan kembali mengambil mainan-mainan itu. Tapi hari yang ditunggu-tunggunya tak kunjung datang.)

Jyushimatsu juga meninggalkan pemukul bolanya, di sudut ruang tengah, tempat di mana benda itu selalu berada. Kalau dipikir, mungkin si adiknya itu memang sengaja tidak membawanya. Hei, dia sudah bekerja. Pasti sibuk. Tidak ada waktu untuk berlatih bisbol lagi, bukan?

Dari mereka berenam, satu-satunya yang memiliki benda berwarna merah muda hanya si anak bungsu. Jadi tas kecil berwarna merah muda yang ditemuinya di tumpukan rak itu pasti milik Todomatsu. Masih bagus, masih bisa dipakai. Mungkin adik bungsunya itu lupa akanbtasnya, tak sengaja meninggalkannya di sana. (Kalau tidak salah, tas itu merupakan hadiah dari Karamatsu untuk Todomatsu. Ia ingat sekali. Diberikan waktu mereka berulang tahun ke lima belas, saat itu si bungsu Matsuno memang ingin tas seperti itu. Sebagai kakak yang baik dan keren, Karamatsu memberikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.)

Ah, hadiah ya.

Biasanya juga, mereka suka memberi hadiah untuk satu sama lain. Terlebih Karamatsu yang selalu memberi macam-macam.

Untuk tahun ini, hadiah yang adik-adiknya beri cukup membuatnya menyesal akan mimpinya ingin menjadi anak tunggal. Menyesal akan perbuatannya selama ini. Menyesal karena ia memaksa adik-adiknya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah agar Osomatsu tidak kesepian.

Akhirnya kelima adiknya pun pergi, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

Hadiah dari adik-adiknya tahun ini adalah hal yang terburuk.

Osomatsu tidak lagi menyukai tanggal dua puluh empat Mei.

.

.

.

Tamat.


End file.
